DADDY?
by ZeLu
Summary: Yaoi/BL, mature content, Daddy kink, kinky, EXO SehunXLuhan (Hunhan, Selu).


" DADDY? "

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun (19)

- Xi Luhan (25)

.

.

Rated : M

SehunXLuhan (SeLu, HunHan, SeHan, HunLu)

Bed scene, Boys Love, YAOI, Daddy Kink, mature content, Kinky.

.

.

Warning! Konten ini berisi tentang adegan yang tidak senonoh dan dapat merusak kepribadian seseorang, jika anda orang alim, dan masih dibawa umur harap segera keluar dari laman ini, terima kasih.

.

.

Bad Summary : Luhan, seorang dosen muda yang tampan sekaligus cantik harus rela memiliki namjachingu yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa ditempatnya mengajar. Yang jadi masalah bukan karena statusnya... tapi karena...

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T RED

.

.

.

ZELU PRESENT

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT!

Krit...

Mhhh...

Kritt...

Shhhh...

Kriitt...

Ahhhh...

Menjelang tengah malam, terdengar Suara derit bercampur desahan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar di apartemen mewah dikawasan myeondong. Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berkulit bak porselen yang tangannya terikat dikepala ranjang, tak lupa posisi tubuhnya yang menungging sambil terhentak dan mengkilat oleh keringat itu semakin terlihat menggiurkan ditengah temaramnya lampu kamar.

Sebut saja namanya luhan, namja manis ini membuka mulutnya sambil terus mendesah, ia sudah lelah..

Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berada dalam posisi ini, dia hanya ingin berhenti tapi pemuda dibelakangnya nampak tak peduli dengan kondisinya, karena sedari tadi namja tampan yang terus saja menyodokkan penis besarnya itu tak menggubris permohonannya, sampai akhirnya...

"Hunniehh.. ahhsss .. ngaahh cukhh..hupphh..mmmhhss" luhan sudah tidak kuat, lubangnya terasa perih dan melebar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki namja tampan yang bersetatus sebagai kekasihnya ini hingga tak mau menghentikan aktivitas mereka, oh.. atau mungkin ini hanya aktivitas kekasihnya.

"Ngghh..ouhh..yeeahh..." desah sang namja tampan bernama lengkap Oh Sehun yang bertittle sebagai kekasih Oh luhan. Sebenarnya luhan memiliki marga Xi tapi dalam permainan Oh sehun.. luhan harus memiliki marga "OH"...

PLAKK

NGHHH

"Siapah sshh..yang me..nyuruhmuhh.. menyebut..mmhh.. nahh makuhh..mmhah?." Kata Sehun terbata sambil terus menyodok lubang luhan yang semakin memerah.

Plokk

Plok

Plokk

"Ahhmpunh.. dad..ouhh..mmhh daddy pleasehh stophh..." desah luhan semakin tak karuan saat penis besar sehun terus menghantam titik nikmatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kekasihnya, okay sekarang luhan harus menyebutnya dengan "DADDY" ini mau berhenti.

"Diamhh... ahh yeahh you're so tightthh ..ouhh..mmhh" sehun semakin keras menyodok lubang luhan, dia semakin mempercepat ritme gerakan pinggulnya. Penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh lubang semoit luhan, entah memang hanya sehun saja yang merasakannya. Lubang luhan selalu sempit dan tidak akan berubah walau setiap malam ia akan memasukkan penis besarnya.

Luhan juga tidak mau munafik, karena...

"Ahh nikhhmaat ouhh...dad mmhh fashh terrhh..ouh yeahh lagihh.. mmhh ahh deephh err.." penis daddynya sungguh membuatnya ketagihan, hanya saja sehun benar-benar tak punya rasa lelah, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang sex machine macam sehun.

PLAKK

PLAKK

dua tamparan keras dipantat kenyal luhan, sehun sangat suka saat tamparnnya membuat pantat putih luhan terlihat memerah, rrr so sexy...

Dan membuat luhan otomatis menyempitkan lubangnya, memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya merem melek karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Mmhhh.. ahh jadilah anakhh baik..sshh daddy akan memberikanmu hadiah setelah ronde ini selesai..." perkataan enteng sehun membuat luhan melotot lemah, setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan ronde selanjutnya, dan lebih parahnya sehun akan memberikannya hadiah, hey "hadiah" sehun akan membuatnya sengsara dua kali lipat.

Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan sehun, tubuh lemahnya terus terhentak kedepan, pegangan eratnya diatas tali yang terlilit di headbed kini kian mengerat seiring hentakan pinggul sehun yang kian cepat.

"Dadhh..ouhh daddyhh.. mhhss so closess...ahh wanna cum dad..." tubuh luhan bergetar saat sesuatu didalam scrotumnya bergolak ingin keluar.

"Mmh... together babyhh...ouhhss.." sehun terus menyodokkan penisnya keras sambil mengocok penis mungil luhan.

"Ahh daddyhh.. daddyy... Im cumminghhh~~~..."

DADDHH/LUHAANHH

CROTT

Luhan ambruk dalam posisi menungging dengan kepala yang tertelungkup datas bantal dan pinggul yang masih dipegang oleh sehun, sehun masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan mengurut penis luhan sampai cairan mereka keluar semua, sehun melepaskan ikatan tali luhan dan mengecup garis merah bekas lilitan tali tadi, kemudian membalikkan tubuh luhan dengan penisnya yang masih menancap lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

Setelah menetralkan nafasnya sehun dengan tidak rela mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang luhan dan memposiskan kaki luhan mengangkang tanpa ada perlawanan dari sang empunya, sedikit menikmati bagaimana lubang yang tadinya pink kini berubah menjadi merah dan dihiasi sperma itu berkedut ingin segera dimasuki lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya kelemari kecil yang berada dekat dengan lemari bajunya. Luhan hanya melirik lemas dan meluruskan kakinya saat dilihatnya Sehun membuka laci dibagian paling bawah lemari tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang sangat paling dirinya benci, tapi sehun sangat menyukainya saat benda itu bergetar didalam lubangnya. Yep Vibrator, tapi kelihatannya "hadiah" sehun kali ini tidak sebanyak hari-hari sebelumnya, nampaknya ia harus bernafas lega karena dilihatnya hanya benda itu yang berada ditangan sehun saat kembali ketempatnya telentang pasrah.

Sehun kembali membuka lebar kaki luhan dan memasukkan vibrator berukuran sedang itu kedalam lubang luhan, menimbulkan pekikan lemah dari sang pemilik lubang yang sibuk melahap vibrator tersebut.

Anghhhkk

Setelah tertanam jauh, sehun mengaktifkan benda tersebut langsung dalam mode maksimal.

"Argghkk.. sehunhh..mhhh ahh...nooooohh pleasehh.."

AARRGHH

luhan menjerit lantang saat sehun mencengkeram paha dalamnya dengan sangat kuat. Ahh.. dia melupakan permainan sehun lagi.

"A-a-a... baby mulai nakal lagi eoh? Mau daddy tambah lagi hadiahnya?" Dengan nada sing a song, sehun mengucap sambil mengecup bekas cengkeramannya tadi.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Mhh.. anihh.. daddhh...hanniehh.. ahh tidak akanhh ..shh nakal lagieehh...nngaahhh" jerit nikmat luhan saat vibrator tadi menemukan sweet spotnya.

"Anak baik.. mmhhh" sehun merangkak diatas tubuh luhan lalu mengemut benda mungil kesayangannya dengan ganas.

"Ngaaahh..asshhh daddhh mnhh emut lebih kerashh..ouhh yeaahh.." tangan luhan yang sudah terbebas kini menjamah rambut sehun lalu menkannya kuat. Sehun yang mendengar ceracau anaknya semakin menggoda luhan dengan memainkan lidahnya disekitar nipple luhan yang menegang.

" dad.. mmhh ...ahhh... hannieehh ..keluar dadd... ouhh.." luhan akan mendapatkan klimaksnya sebelum sehun menghentikan jilatannya dan mematikan vibrator yang menghajar lubang luhan tadi.

"Hiks dadd... hiks don't tease mehh...its hurts.. hiks mhh wanna cum dad...hiks" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, matanya kini sedikit berurai air mata. Dia tidak suka saat sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat dirasa dirinya akan mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

Mmmhhh

Sehun hanya terkekeh geli lalu mecabut vibrator tadi dan mengecup mata basah luhan. Sehun tersenyum saat mendapatkan pukulan lemah didadanya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh luhan dan menggendongnya seperti koala.

"Masukkan penis daddy kelubangmu sayang.." instruksi sehun saat luhan kini berada dalam gendongannya masih sambil sedikit terisak.

Mmmhhh

Luhan menggenggam penis sehun dan memasukkan kedalam holenya secara perlahan, luhan mendongak saat merasakan penis sehun mulai tegang kembali didalamnya.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun dan disambut dengan ciuman mesra dibibir mungilnya kemudian disusul dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil.

Sshhh

Desis luhan saat ciuman sehun turun dan meninggalkan tatto kupu-kupu kecil disetiap inci lehernya. Sehun membawa luhan kekamar mandi dan meletakkan luhan diatas wastafelnya membuat penisnya terlepas, kemudian kembali mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. Sehun menghentikan lumatannya saat merasa luhan menarik kepalanya, dan menatap wajah cantik luhan yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Hhh... daddy, hannie lelaah..." sedikit aegyo berharap sehun mau menurutinya kali ini.

"Ini ronde terakhir baby, daddy janji..." senyum sehun membuat luhan lemas, itu berarti keputusan sehun tidak bisa ditawar lagi, luhan menyangga tubuh dengan tangannya saat sehun menarik pinggangnya kepinggiran wastafel dan mengangantungkan kakinya dilengan kekarnya. Sehun menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memasukkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak kembali kedalam lubang hangat luhan, menikmati jepitan disetiap sentinya.

Luhan mendongak sambil membuka mulutnya, sakit bercampur nikmat yang selalu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri, walaupun kegiatannya kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil mengemut nipple luhan yang kini kembali menegang. Tak ketinggalan tangan kananya yang tak lagi menyangga kaki luhan kini bergerak lincah mengocok penis luhan.

"Nghhhss... faster daddhh.. ouhh tumbuk disana... yeahh lagieehh...mmhh... ahh.."

Kocokannya semakin cepat seiring dengan hentakan pinggulnya dilubang luhan. Bunyi scrotum sehun yang bertabrakan dengan pantat luhan terdengar nyaring dikamar mandi yang bergema. Membuat sehun semakin bersemangat menghujamkan penisnya kelubang luhan semakin keras.

"Ahhh..shhh mmhh..daddhh ouhh..sudahh.."

Lagi-lagi sehun tak mendengarkan rintihan luhan, sehun kini menurunkan tubuh mungil itu lalu menghadapkannya kearah kaca wastafel didepan mereka, membuat wajah kelelahan luhan terpantul dicermin tersebut. Bukannya kasihan sehun kini kembali mamasukkan penisnya dan membuat luhan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel, kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Dadhh... hikss sudahh... hmmmssh ahhh..."

Tangisannya bahkan tak sebanding dengan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, sehun terus saja menyodok lubang yang kini entah bagaimana bentuknya, sehun bahkan lupa sudah berapa ronde yang dihabiskan untuk menghukum luhan malam ini.

"Ahh.. baby... sebentar lagih sayanghh~~." Sambil menyodokkan penisnya sehun memilin nipples luhan dan melihat pantulan aktivitasnya dari cermin.

"Mmmhh.. daaadd cumming...aanggghh" luhan memuncratkan cairan cumnya jauh sampai kecermin, tubuhnya akan menabrak lantai jika saja sehun tak menahan tubuhnya, luhan sudah terkulai lemas, atau mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri? Tapi tetap saja sehun terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"Aanngghhh... babyhh~~~~~"

CROTT

Akhirnya sehun menumpahkan cum terakhirnya hari ini dilubang luhan yang sudah belepotan dengan spermanya. Membuat sperma yang sudah tidak muat tampung itu meleleh dipaha luhan, melihat atau yang bisa dibilang baru sadar jika namja mungil yang didalam dekapannya ini sudah terkulai, sehun mengeluarkan penisnya lalu membalik tubuh luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal kemudian memasukkan tubuh luhan kedalam bathup.

CUP

"Maafkan aku hannie..." ucap sehun sambil mengecup kening luhan lalu membersihkan tubuh luhan menggunakan air hangat yang memenuhi bathup tersebut.

.

.

.

Crip

Crip

Crip

Suara burung dan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk dikamar yang dihuni oleh dua makhluk yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut sambil berpelukan itu, menggangu salah satu penghuninya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit menggeliat didalam pelukan sehun.

Auch

Sedikit pekikan dan ringisan kecil mengawali kesadarannya, kini mata luhan teebuka sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya sang kekasih masih tertidur pulas, sedikit tersenyum kecut saat dirinya mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"_Lihatlah dirinya saat tertidur, terlihat bagai malaikat yang terjatuh dibumi.__Tapi jangan harap saat dirinya terbangun dia akan berperilaku sebaik malaikat, malaikat yang menjelma menjadi iblis saat berada diranjang, ugh kau ini sebenarnya apa sih? ._" Isi hati luhan berteriak gemas saat mengingat perlakuan sehun.

Aku akan jelaskan, luhan sudah menjalani hubungan dengan sehun sejak 3 tahun lalu tepatnya sejak sehun baru saja masuk diSHS, dirinya saat itu berada di universitas pada tahun terakhir dan diminta menjadi dosen ditempatnya berkuliah. Sehun sebelumnya adalah anak yang romantis dan manis sampai akhirnya pada saat sehun berada ditingkat terakhir SHSnya dia datang malam-malam keapartemen luhan atau kini menjadi apartemen mereka, karena sehun bersikeras meminta tinggal bersama luhan, dan meminta melakukan sex untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan yang sebenarnya kaget hanya bisa mengiyakan karena eghm.. dirinya juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal itu, karena jujur, luhan jengah saat mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan tentang sex yang ini, sex yang itu, gaya yang ini, kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan luhan senang karena sex pertamanya dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintainya dan luhan yakin waktu itu juga adalah sex pertama bagi sehun.

Tapi sungguh sial bagi luhan, tidak dipungkiri jika dia menikmatinya. Tapi sex pertama mereka membuat mereka menjadi ketagihan dan hampir melakukannya setiap hari, dan sampai suatu ketika atau lebih tepatnya kemarin sehun datang keapartemen mereka dan memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

FLASH BACK

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Suara bel apartemen luhan berbunyi nyaring, luhan yang sedang asik menyiapkan makan malamnya harus terganggu dengan adanya suara yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"YAKK.. SEBENTAR.. BISAKAH KAU BERSABAR?, ish siapa yang menggangguku malam-malam begini." Gerutu luhan sebal saat acara makan malamnya terganggu.

CKLEK

"YAK.. eih.. hunnie..aku kira kau pulang kerumahmu, kenapa tidak langsung masuk, kau kan tau nomer paswordnya." Kata luhan bingung saat mendapati kekasih yang umurnya 6 tahun lebih muda itu berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Apa kau menggantinya, aku sudah memasukkannya tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka, sampai orang yang lewat melihatku sperti pencuri yang mencoba masuk ketempat korbannya." Jelas sehun panjang lebar, dia benar-benar kesal dengan ukenya ini. Wajah dingin itu membuat luhan sedikit ngeri, kenapa dengan anak ini?.

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan bersendekap sambil memposisikan jarinya didagunya, dia sedang mengingat-ingat, dan...

"Ahh.. kau benar hunnie, maafkan aku.. kemarin entah kenapa si kkamjong itu bisa menebak pasword kita, jadi ya aku menggantinya dan aku lupa mengatakannya padamu..hehehe." cengiran luhan dihadiahi sehun jepitan dihidung bangirnya, kurasa sehun tidak betah memasang mode kesalnya jika luhan bertingkah imut speti itu.

Luhan mengusap hidungnya sambil nyengir merutuki kelupaanya. "Jja.. masuklah.. aku baru selesai membuat makan malam."

Sehun masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di ruang makan, sambil memperhatikan luhan yang kini sedang menaruh satu piring berisi nasi goreng dengan diuble telur mata sapi dimeja makan.

"Karena tadi kukira kau pulang kerumah, jadi aku hanya memasak satu porsi.." kata luhan tanpa menatap sehun.

"Tak apa, jja kemarilah.. duduk dipangkuanku dan kita makan bersama.." perkataan sehun membuat pipinya memerah, dengan malu-malu dia berjalan menuju tempat sehun lalu mendudukkan pantatnya diatas paha sehun dengan posisi menyamping.

"Kenapa mengambil posisi seperti ini, aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu.." sehun sedikit mendengus sebal.

"Kau masih bisa melihat wajahku hunnie, lihatlah... masih bisa kan?" Jelas luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sehun.

"Aku tidak mau, mengangkanglah dan hadapkan tubuhmu padaku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menuruti perintah sehun, dia ingin sedikit menggoda kekasih mudanya ini.

Ennghhh

Sedikit desahan kecil saat luhan merapatkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana itu pada perut sehun.

CUP

"Menggodaku eoh?..kau akan mendapatkannya setelah ini baby." Ucap sehun yang sebelumnya mengecup bibir luhan.

Luhan senang saja tanpa tau apa yang akan dilakukan sehun, karena memang akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang melakukannya karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Skip

Luhan membereskan perlatan dapur setelah menyelesaikan acara makan mereja yang mmm entahlah, acara makan malam apa yang dihiasi dengan tangan sehun yang terus merayap dipaha dalam luhan, membuat tangan luhan yang digunakan untuk menyuapi sehun bergetar tak karuan.

Kini mereka berada dirunamg teve, dengan sedikit cemilan menemani mereka.

"Mm.. hyung.."

Ow..ow! Sepertinya ada yang menginginkan sesuatu, sehun hanya akan menanggil luhan dengan hyung jika dia menginginkan sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya, bisa saja yang berhubungan dengan sex atau yang lain.

"Hng..." luhan hanya membalas panggilan sehun dengan dengungan karena dia sedang fokus menonton acara tevenya.

"Aku mau sex..."

"Mmhh.. yahh.. sebentar lagi hun.." luhan sedikit mendesah, karena sehun mengutarakan permintaannya sambil menggigit dan menjilat telinga luhan

"Tapi tidak seperti biasanya..." ouh apa lagi ini...

"Tidak hun, aku tidak mau jika kau menggunakan alat-alat yang menyiksaku seperti bulan lalu." Ish, luhan benar-benar kesal saat itu, tubuhnya bukannya menikmati malah merasa kesakitan akibat alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya, mulai dari nipples massagers, gag ball, vibrator ditambah dengan dildo, dan sebuah cock ring yang melingkar erat dipangkal penisnya, ugh.. itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan alat-alat iti kali ini, aku hanya ingin kita memainkan sebuah permainan."

"Mwo?" Tanya luhan pendek saat mendengar pernyataan dari sehun.

"Kita akan bermain daddy kink..."

Dan luhan berakhir seperti sekarang ini setelah sehun menjelaskan arti dan bagaimana cara bermainnya.

FLASH BACK END

Luhan kini menampil kan senyum manisnya saat dilihatnya alis sehun sedikit mengkerut dan kembali normal lagi.

"Kau tidak lelah, mendongakkan kepalamu sambil terus menatapku dan menampilkan aegyomu sperti itu eoh?."

Ehh

"Hunnie, sudah bangun... ngghh.." luhan menahan desahannya saat tangan sehun yang tadinya merangkul pinggangnya kini beralih meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan permainan selesai eoh? Mulai saat ini kau akan terus menjadi babyku dan memanggilku daddy, arra?"

Mendengar perkataan sehun membuat luhan mengerut sebal, tapi tak apalah permainan ini memang menyenangkan.

"Ne daddy..." jawab luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mm.. morning kiss untuk daddy mana?"

Dan luhan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir sehun.

"Kurasa ditambah dengan morning sex juga tidak masalahkan., eottheyo?." Dan luhan bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman miring yang terpantri dibibir tipis daddy barunya.

Selamatkan lubangmu luhaaan~~~

FIN

or

TBC

Haii... orang yang gak jelas ini datang bawa epep baru yang gak lebih gaje dari epep buatan aku sebelumnya ..wkwkwk

ini epep tercipta buat my beloved leader of EXO-L Indonesia neighbourhoods di game hayday, ahaha lupakan!

Maaf kependekan... T_T

This is for you majesty.. I hope u like it and forget about luhan's rumor.

Jangan sedih lagi... emosi bikin wajahmu cepet tua hoho...

Okey see ya~~~

Saranghae


End file.
